My Life, Onscreen
by and-peggy.schuyler.sis
Summary: Yes, I know what you're thinking: "Oh, not another Hamilton Watching Hamilton". I KNOW, I know. I'm basic, I get it. But they're fun for me to read so I thought they would be fun for me to make. Bear with me here.
1. Prologue

Peggy opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room, but it was surprisingly comfortable. She and a bunch of other people sat on a cushy brown couch. Wait- was that her sister, Eliza beside her? She turned around, and Angelica was perched atop the couch behind her. On her other side was George Washington. She scooted closer to her sister; Washington had always intimidated her with his tall posture and intense gaze. Peggy leaned over, to see who was sitting on the ground in front of her. To the far left was John Laurens, beside Alex. Was it just her, or were they gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. She nudged Eliza, but Eliza ignored her, engrossed in a conversation with Angelica and Thomas Jefferson, who was on the other side of her.

Next to Alexander was Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and James Madison. Three of them all looked very bored, Lafayette was leaning back against the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, Hercules was frozen in his spot, and James sat cross-legged with his head down.

Aaron Burr sat next to George Washington.

"Hello, Ladies. Gentlemen." Everybody looked around, startled and in fear. Hercules jumped to his feet and swiveled around. Lafayette pulled him back down to the ground.

"Today you have been projected into the 21st century to watch a musical about yourselves, Alexander mainly."

"We're famous," Peggy whispered up to Angelica, who shoved her head forward in response.

"Please enjoy." The room fell silent. Everybody looked at each other.

"That's it?!" Alex demanded.

"Shh," John said as a light flickered, "I think it's starting."


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**How does a b*stard, orphan, son of a wh*ore**

**And a scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Carribean**

**By providence, impoverished in squalor,**

"Excuse me?" Alexander complained, "is that all you see me as?"

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"A hero?!" John squeaked, "that's my Hamilton!" he grabbed onto Alex's arm and held tight. Eliza rolled her eyes.

**The 10 dollar, founding father without a father**

"You got a 10?! D*mn, I only got a 1," Washington muttered.

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By 14,**

**They placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"Wow, really?" James asked. Alexander nodded proudly.

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**

John started to stand up angrily, but Aaron pushed him back down, "don't do that, man, I can't see!"

**Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"Alex," Eliza scolded. "Love, we don't steal."

"I know..." Alexander hung his head in shame.

"Would everybody be quiet already?!" Peggy complained, "I'm trying to watch a musical, here!"

**Then a hurricane came**

**Devastation rained, our man**

**Saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

John buried his head into Alex's chest.

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

"You go, Alex!" Eliza cheered, while Angelica just said, "Yes!"

**Well the word got around they said: "this kid is insane, man!"**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**Get your education, don't forget from whence you came**

**And the world's gonna know your name, **

**What's your name, man?**

**'Alexander Hamilton' **

Alex stood up with his fist in the air and said it along with the music.

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

"Sit down, babe," John whispered, and Alex fell back to the floor. Eliza sighed loudly.

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait**

**Just you wait**

"Yes!" Alex, Eliza, and John screamed.

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half dead, sittin in their own sick, the scent thick**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Everyone except George Washington gave Alex pitying looks, Alex looked down.

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

Eliza gasped loudly, but quickly covered her mouth.

**Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying**

**'Alex you gotta fend for yourself'**

**He started, retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf**

"Wow..." Angelica sighed dreamily. Peggy slapped her thigh.

**There would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his later mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

"You always were a reader," Washington commented.

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship**

**Headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

"You can!" All three Schuyler sisters yelled, then giggled.

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York, New York**

**Just you wait!**

John cheered loudly.

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (Waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**Never learn to take your time**

"So true," Eliza sighed.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

John put his hand over his mouth and reached his other arm out and pretended to be singing opera.

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same**

"Yes!" Angelica cried.

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom**

Lafayette and John high-fived above Alex's head.

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

**We fought with him**

Hercules and Lafayette cheered.

**Me? I died for him**

John and Alex froze, Alex sitting bolt upright. He made some incomprehensible moaning sound and threw himself onto John, who gently patted his back.

**Me? I trusted him**

"Heck, right, I did," Washington said.

**And me? I'm the d*mn fool that shot him**

"BURR!" Everyone except Aaron himself and Alex screamed. Aaron turned pale and wiped his eye.

"Darn allergies," he muttered.

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait!**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

There was a short silence. John started to clap awkwardly, but stopped when he realized no one else was going to. For several seconds no one said anything.

"...Well that was underwhelming," Thomas Jefferson said. Everyone glared at him.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**1776**

**New York City**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**That depends, who's asking?**

"Smooth, Burr," Eliza deadpanned. Aaron looked in the other direction.

**Oh, well sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

"Stalker much?" Thoms whispered down to James.

**I'm getting nervous...**

**Sir!**

**I heard your name at Princeton**

"PRINCETON?!" John practically shouted. Alexander covered his mouth, and John kissed it, before removing it, "When this is over, we need to have a talk."

**i was seeking an accelerated course of study**

**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched him**

**It's a blur, sir**

"Alex, don't punch people!" Eliza scolded.

"Sorry, mom," Alex joked, blowing a sarcastic kiss at her before turning his attention back to the musical.

**He handles the financials?**

**You punched the bursar?**

**...YES**

Half the room erupted into laughter. Peggy silenced everybody, they were making it hard for her to hear.

**I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two**

**Then join the revolution**

**He looked at me like I was stupid,**

**I'm not stupid**

At the same time, John said, "You're not stupid!"

**So how'd you do it?**

**How'd you graduate so fast?**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

Everyone gazed sympathetically at Aaron

**You're an orphan**

**Of course!**

**I'm an orphan, god I wish there was a war**

**Where we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for**

Eliza gasped. "Don't wish for war, Alexander!"

This time Alex just ignored her.

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**That would be nice...**

"ALCOHOL!" Lafayette and Hercules cheered.

**While we're talking let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

"Yes..." Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Lafayette, James, Thomas, Washington, and Aaron agreed.

**Smile more**

"Yeah!" John exclaimed

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**You can't be serious**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**Yes**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

"Lee," Hercules whispered to Lafayette, who nodded his agreement.

**Yo yo yo yo yo**

**What time is it?**

**Showtime!**

**I'm John Laurens**

John squealed in excitement and grasped Alex's arm at the sight of himself.

**In the place to be**

**Two pints of Sam Adams but I'm working on three!**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!**

"Yeah!" Alex cheered, and subtly kissed John's hand.

**Oui oui mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

"Yeah!" Lafayette.

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say Bonsoir**

**Tell the king Casse toi**

**Who's the best?**

**C'est moi!**

"So true," Lafayette sighed lovingly.

**Brrrrah brrrrah**

**I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin it, yes I heard your mother say Come again!**

"Why is fake me way more clever than I could ever be?" Hercules said, in awe.

**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son**

**Let's raise a couple more,**

**To the revolution!**

Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules cheered loudly.

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College**

"Hey, I thought that was Alex!" Eliza gasped, genuinely disappointed.

**Aaron Burr!**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**Good luck with that, you taking a stand**

**You spit, Im'a sit, we'll see where we land**

Every single person in the room went, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

**Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

"And he makes a graceful entrance!" John joked quietly to Alex. Alex shoved him lightly.

**Ohh, who you?**

**Who you?**

**Who are you?**

**Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

"Peggy!" Eliza yelled, angrily. She nudged her sister awake, "Peggy you fell asleep."

"Oh I did?" she asked drearily, rubbing her eyes. "It was that boring?"

John facepalmed.


	4. My Shot

div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1"strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strong/div  
div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1""That sounds sad," John /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI'ma get a scholarship to King's College/strongbr /strongI prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish/strong/div  
div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1""Go, Alex!" Eliza /strongThe problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish/strongbr /strongI gotta holler just to be heard/strongbr /strongWith every word, I drop knowledge/strong/div  
div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1"Jefferson rolled his eyes. Immature a*s, Peggy thought of /strongI'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal/strongbr /strongTryin' to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable/strongbr /strongOnly nineteen but my mind is older/strong/div  
div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1"John sighed /strongThese New York City streets get colder, I shoulder/strongbr /strongEvery burden, every disadvantage/strongbr /strongI have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish/strongbr /strongI walk these streets famished/strongbr /strongThe plan is to fan this spark into a flame/strongbr /strongBut damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name/strong/div  
div class="u7wWjf" style="line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="-1""But, WHY?" James /strongI am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1"strongA colony that runs independently/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1""That was surprisingly clever," Hercules said thoughtfully./div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1""SURPRISINGLY?!" Alex shouted, Hercules held his hands up in /strongMeanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly/strongbr /strongEssentially, they tax us relentlessly/strongbr /strongThen King George turns around, runs a spending spree/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1""He DOES have a sh*tload of money..." Lafayette /strongHe ain't ever gonna set his descendants free/strongbr /strongSo there will be a revolution in this century/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1"Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alex /strongEnter me, he says in parentheses/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 63px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="63" data-mhc="1"strongDon't be shocked when your history book mentions me/strongbr /strongI will lay down my life if it sets us free/strongbr /strongEventually, you'll see my ascendancy/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 63px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="63" data-mhc="1"Alex smiled. It was so surreal that someone had written an ENTIRE MUSICAL about HIM!/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongAnd I am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strongbr /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 126px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="126" data-mhc="1"strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strongbr /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongIt's time to take a shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongI dream of life without a monarchy/strongbr /strongThe unrest in France will lead to onarchy?/strongbr /strongOnarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"Lafayette visibly cringedbr /strongWhen I fight, I make the other side panicky/strongbr /strongWith my, shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongYo, I'm a tailor's apprentice/strongbr /strongAnd I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"Everyone looked at Hercules who shrugged, "I don't even know what that means anymore."br /strongI'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance/strongbr /strongTo socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants/strongbr /strongI'm gonna take a shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongBut we'll never be truly free/strongbr /strongUntil those in bondage have the same rights as you and me/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"Alex smiled at /strongYou and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in/strongbr /strongOn a stallion with the first black battalion/strongbr /strongHave another shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongGeniuses, lower your voices/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1""Aww, BURR," Eliza complained. "Let the kids have fun."br /strongYou keep out of trouble and you double your choices/strongbr /strongI'm with you, but the situation is fraught/strongbr /strongYou've got to be carefully taught/strongbr /strongIf you talk, you're gonna get shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 189px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="189" data-mhc="1"strongBurr, check what we got/strongbr /strongMister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot/strongbr /strongI think your pants look hot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 189px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="189" data-mhc="1"Hercules held his leg up, modeling his pants for all to /strongLaurens, I like you a lot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 189px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="189" data-mhc="1"John squealed and threw himself across /strongLet's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot/strongbr /strongWhat are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot/strongbr /strongPoppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not/strongbr /strongA bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?/strongbr /strongGive me a position, show me where the ammunition is/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1"strongOh, am I talkin' too loud?/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1""YES," Eliza, Angelica, Thomas, Hercules, James, and Aaron /strongSometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth/strongbr /strongI never had a group of friends before/strongbr /strongI promise that I'll make y'all proud/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1"Lafayette, Hercules, and John cheered./div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 21px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="21" data-mhc="1"strongLet's get this guy in front of a crowd/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strongbr /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1""Why do they keep repeating themselves?" James asked. /div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1""Dunno," Eliza said, /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strongbr /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1"strongEverybody sing/strongbr /strongWhoa, whoa, whoa/strongbr /strongHey, 'whoa, whoa, whoa'/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1"Peggy and John began to sing along with the /strongAy, let 'em hear ya/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 21px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="21" data-mhc="1"strongLet's go/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 63px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="63" data-mhc="1"strongWhoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops/strongbr /strongWhoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops/strongbr /strong'Whoa, whoa, whoa come on'/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 63px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="63" data-mhc="1"Peggy screamed the lyrics, "not THAT loud," Angelica complained, covering her ears./div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongCome on, let's go /strongbr /strongRise up/strongbr /strongWhen you're living on your knees, you rise up/strongbr /strongTell your brother that he's gotta rise up/strongbr /strongTell your sister that she's gotta rise up/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1"strongWhen are these colonies gonna rise up?/strongbr /strongWhen are these colonies gonna rise up?/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 84px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="84" data-mhc="1""They keep saying that," Aaron sighed, and looked pointedly at Peggy. Peggy started to sing louder and grinned devilishly at Aaron. Annoying him was fun for some reason. br /strongWhen are these colonies gonna rise up?/strongbr /strongWhen are these colonies gonna rise up?/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 210px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="210" data-mhc="1"strongRise up /strongbr /strongI imagine death so much it feels more like a memory/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 210px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="210" data-mhc="1"Peggy kept singing the previous part, but flushed red and faded out when she realized it was /strongWhen's it gonna get me?/strongbr /strongIn my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?/strongbr /strongIf I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 210px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="210" data-mhc="1""You RUN," said Eliza, "How many times do I have to tell you this?"br /strongIs it like a beat without a melody?/strongbr /strongSee, I never thought I'd live past twenty/strongbr /strongWhere I come from some get half as many/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 210px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="210" data-mhc="1""That's so... SAD!" John sobbed. Alex stroked his /strongAsk anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask/strongbr /strongWe have to make this moment last, that's plenty/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 336px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="336" data-mhc="1"strongScratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement/strongbr /strongWhere all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?/strongbr /strongFoes oppose us, we take an honest stand/strongbr /strongWe roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land/strongbr /strongAnd? If we win our independence?/strongbr /strong'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?/strongbr /strongOr will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?/strongbr /strongI know the action in the street is excitin'/strongbr /strongBut Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'/strongbr /strongI've been readin' 'n writin'/strongbr /strongWe need to handle our financial situation/strongbr /strongAre we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?/strongbr /strongI'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation/strongbr /strongEvery action's an act of creation/strongbr /strongI'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow/strongbr /strongFor the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 336px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="336" data-mhc="1"Everyone sat there, watching the musical with wide eyes, feeling they should say something but not knowing what to say,/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"strongAnd I am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongI am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongHey yo, I'm just like my country/strongbr /strongI'm young, scrappy and hungry/strongbr /strongAnd I'm not throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 105px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="105" data-mhc="1"Peggy happily started to sing again, John bobbed his head along with the beat, and Eliza quietly hummed./div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 63px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="63" data-mhc="1"strongWe're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)/strongbr /strongWe're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)/strongbr /strongWe're gonna, rise up, rise up/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1"strongIt's time to take a shot/strongbr /strongRise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot/strongbr /strongRise up, it's time to take a shot/strongbr /strongRise up, take a shot, shot, shot/strongbr /strongIt's time to take a shot, time to take a shot/strongbr /strongAnd I am not throwing away my shot/strongbr /strongNot throwing away my shot/strong/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1""MY SHOT!" Peggy yelled after the song had ended. Everyone looked at her./div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1" /div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 147px; line-height: 1.57; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" data-mh="147" data-mhc="1"strongSorry this one sucked so much, I wrote the entire thing and then it got deleted, and since this song is so long I got super angry and then got really lazy on this one. I promise the next one will be better./strong/div 


End file.
